Wish You Home
by xxDustNight88
Summary: Tired and lonely, Bulma wishes that Vegeta would return home to her safe, alive, and with an open heart.


**Author's Note:** Today's one-shot comes from _Day #8 Long Lost OTP for the_ 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge. Ahhhh! So, Bulma and Vegeta were my very first OTP and I never got around to writing a story for them before I fell into the HP fandom. Today's challenge was the perfect time for me to get my Bulma and Vegeta feels on. I'm pretty excited to post this one-shot and I hope that you all enjoy it. Beta love to starrnobella. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to the creators of Dragon Ball Z. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit. Pictures for the cover art are not mine and were found on Pinterest/Google. Kudos to whoever they belong to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Wish You Home_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta  
Summary: Tired and lonely, Bulma wishes that Vegeta would return home to her safe, alive, and with an open heart.  
Prompt: _31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #8 Long Lost OTP_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Wish You Home_

Having just about enough tinkering for the day, Bulma set aside her tools and rubbed at her tired eyes. She'd been sitting hunched over at her work table for hours, trying to distract herself from whatever was going on out there in space. She was stuck here on Earth, forced to remain behind with Bra and her loneliness. Securing her earbuds, Bulma stood and stretched, her back cracking in numerous places as her spine realigned itself.

She cringed at the sound, mentally scolding herself for staying in one position for so long. It was necessary though, the new tech nearly complete for Vegeta's gravity chamber at this point. He would have something to look forward to upon his return from his trip to space with Goku. Sighing and running a hand through her blue hair, Bulma left the lab and walked down the hall toward the front of the house she shared with her parents.

They and Bra were fast asleep upstairs, the hours obviously getting away from her. Stopping in front of the large, glass window that took up most of the front room, Bulma stared outside into the darkness. The moon was full and shining brightly in the sky, illuminating the front yard which was still damp from the rain they'd had earlier in the day. Tilting her head upward, she looked to the moon and the star-filled sky beyond.

Vegeta… He was out there somewhere, fighting to protect the Earth with Goku and risking his life in the process. Trunks was with Goten, the two boys having a sleepover at Chi Chi's house. Gohan was off at Uni, and everyone else was either dead or training in case the fight made its way here. It was up to Goku and Vegeta to ensure their continued safety, and that's what frightened her the most.

What if something horrible happened? What if Vegeta didn't make it back? True, they had the Dragon Balls safely stowed away in case they had to wish their family and friends back, but she didn't want it to come back to that. She wanted to be able to close her eyes and simply wish Vegeta home, right into her waiting arms. It'd been nearly three months since they'd taken off into the sky, leaving her behind.

It wasn't the first time Bulma had been left behind but for some reason, this time was the hardest. Maybe it was because, this time, Vegeta had been on the verge of admitting his true feelings to her. She could still recall the way his leather-covered fingers had carded through her hair as she was bidding him goodbye. The way his eyes had softened ever so slightly as he opened his mouth to reply to her farewell. She could have sworn he was going to tell her that he…

But that wasn't Vegeta, was it? She had to be mistaken. He was always so cold with her, except for the rare occurrences when their passionate romps between the sheets turned to that of something more. She loved and _lived_ for those times when he slowed everything down, kissing her with a passion and intensity that clearly indicated there was more there than simple lust. She was being silly, hoping for an admission of love from Vegeta was like hoping both he _and_ her reckless friend managed to return home alive this time.

Nevertheless, Bulma found herself hoping for both of those things. Swallowing back unwanted tears, she gave the moon one more fleeting look before turning to head upstairs to bed. When she lifted her head and stopped short, a small gasp leaving her lips. Before her, Vegeta stood in the darkness of the front room, his clothing torn and bloody. With trembling hands, she removed her earbuds and took a tentative step forward.

"Vegeta?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Is that really you?" She was terrified this was a hallucination, some messed up vision from her overly exhausted mind. "Please tell me you're really home."

"Woman," Vegeta greeted, his voice husky with both exhaustion and something she couldn't quite place. He stared at her, his dark eyes glinting in the moonlight as he took in her appearance. Obviously sensing her uncertainty, he sighed and strode forward, his boots making no sound on the hardwood flooring. He said nothing else for a moment, merely staring down into her glossy, blue eyes.

"I tried to wish you home…" She bit her lip after the words left her mouth, knowing he would find them ridiculous. He was never one for sentimental gestures and would probably laugh at her antics. Tentatively, she reached out and placed her hand over where his heart was hidden. Sure enough, it was beating steadily, proving he was real and not a figment of her imagination.

His hand shot out quickly and wrapped around her wrist causing her to flinch. She immediately assumed he was going to pull her away, not wanting her to touch him, but he surprised her. Instead of pulling her away, he held her hand in place, even going so far as to close the distance between their bodies so he was now flush against her much smaller frame. Still, she did not fully relax, his strange behavior confusing her senses. Vegeta was never compassionate with her, and right now he was appearing to be just that.

"Vegeta?"

"I love you, silly woman," Vegeta whispered gruffly against her parted lips, taking her by surprise yet again. "I did not have the courage to tell you before leaving, so I vowed to return to you alive and make sure that you knew, once and for all." Before she could spoil the moment for them, Vegeta kissed her, his lips moving over hers softly.

She melted into his embrace, all of the stress and worry from the past three months vanishing the instant he'd said those three beautiful words to her. Vegeta loved her. Her. She knew he would probably only ever tell her this one time so she took it for all it was worthy, pouring everything she had into that kiss. Her hands came up to tangle in his spiky, black hair. His own hands slid around her back, securely keeping her in place.

After some time, he loosened his embrace, but only so that he could see her face properly. Smirking, he said, "I wish to take you to bed now, woman."

"I have a name, you know?" She teased, just like old times. She cupped his cheek, enjoying the way he tilted his head into the touch. When he continued to say nothing, she laughed and caved. "Very well, Vegeta. Take me to bed."

As a grin broke out on his hard features, she laughed and then squealed as he leaned forward to grab hold of her waist. He threw her over his shoulder and then practically ran up the stairs. When he'd settled her in the middle of the bed they shared, she took his face into her hands and kissed him hard before letting him go. "I love you too, Vegeta, and I'm so glad you're home." He didn't reply anymore, instead choosing to kiss her soundly.

But that was enough. Vegeta was home. He loved her. That was all she needed.


End file.
